Frostbite
by FrostbittenDoll
Summary: Jack has been watching Elsa since she was a child, and has finally decided to fight his way into her life. Elsa is struggling trying to keep the fun in her life when the stresses of being a queen have become a burden. Fluff, mayhem, and feelings ensue. Ive never been good at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown

_~One year after "Frozen" takes place~_

Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. But never cold. No. She was warm, caring, and could melt the hearts of those around her. Ever since she was young, Jack had watched the new queen struggle, fight, and be reborn. But she always loved. Elsa was a force to be reckoned with, and he just wished he could be part of her life.

Her blue gown dragged behind her as she skated with young children of her kingdom. They cheered and giggled as she tossed flurries of sparkling snow all around them. A small snowman danced around them and helped the youngest get back on her feet. He felt a small tinge of pain in his chest, the feeling of longing he had grown to know too well. To be included in the fun, in her life.

Jack sat of the fountain unnoticed by the people of Arendelle, watching his queen sing and dance, bringing joy to her people. Her golden hair bounced as she laughed, causing the snowflakes made of ice to reflect the sun and sparkle. The pain grew stronger until he decided he should go. He flew away making a silent pact; Jack Frost would be a part of Elsa's life.

* * *

><p>The ice melted off her body as she stepped into the warm water of the bath that she had made earlier. Her blonde hair came undone and floated all around her as she rinsed off all the dirt and sweat of the day before. Today was fun, but tomorrow she had to fulfill the boring parts of being a queen. A few countries had been wanting to do trades with Arendelle and the queen could not ignore them for too long.<p>

As the water grew cooler she was reluctant to get out of the welcoming tub, but her fingers started to wrinkle so she sighed and began to stand. A maroon towel hung on the door and she wrapped herself in the thick fabric.

Her room was dark, only being lit by the moon coming through her balcony doors. The lantern by her bedside sat unused as usual. Elsa laid in her bed that was much too big for one person and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of snowflakes and chocolate.

* * *

><p>The summers were always boring. Jack hardly had any work to do, there was no need for snow so he spent his free time in Arendelle. Today his queen seemed less energetic than the day before. Elsa slouched over her desk, drawing doodles on her paperwork. She always did this when she was worn out.<p>

The guardian flew in through her open window and stood by the bookshelves filled with history books from around the world. A crumpled piece of paper flew off the desk and bounced on the floor. Jack turned to see the Ice queen with her head on her desk, sighing and giving up on her work for the day. The room grew colder as she began to get more stressed and tired. Jack knew this was his chance to possibly become a part of her life. If he knew anything, it was how to bring the fun back into peoples' lives.

Frost began to cover the window in elegant shapes and curves, almost dancing across the clear glass. Snow fell from the ceiling and landed on the queen, whose head instantly shot up. His snow never sparkled like hers which caused jealousy in him, but more like envy, and pride. His queen was amazing. Elsa began to look around the winter covered room. "This isn't me." She simply stated to herself. She began to look worried, the thought of losing her control flashed across her face and Jack stopped instantly. He would never want to scare her like that. Jack watched her go through all the pain and would never want her to think she was alone again.

The window remained open and he decided it was his time to go. He would return to the other guardians, leaving nothing but a frost heart on the window he came in through.

* * *

><p>A familiar red-head burst through with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Elsaaaaaaaaa!" Anna sang. She ran up to the desk her sister was sitting at and watched her stare at the room around her.

"Elsa?" She seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at her sister. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess." She started cleaning up the mess of paper on her desk. "I should honestly just take a break." Her eyes drifted up to her sister who wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Anna?"

She turned around to see her windows cracked open, and on the left one, there was a heart made of frost beautifully crafted. The frost created designs within the heart that elsa had never seen before.

"Did you make that? Its gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed and ran to the window to examine it.

"No! Or at least, I don't think so."

Elsa walked next to her sister. She had never made something liek this before. Her frost didnt ever look as detailed as that. No. This was not her. Not even by accident. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister's giggles.

"Well who else would have done it? Jack Frost?" She laughed at the thought.

"Maybe!" Elsa replied with a laughed. She remember stories she had read in the past, about a young boy who died saving his sister. Well that's one thing they had in common. They would do anything for their sisters. And the snow thing. She giggled out loud. That was also something.

"What's so funny?" Elsa turned to see her sister pouting at her.

"Just thinking how nice it would be to have another frost freak here."

The two walked out of the room after Anna's many "you're not a freak!"s and "I'm hungry"s. Before she closed the door, she looked straight back at the icy heart and gave it a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So Hey guys! So I feel like the flow was a little fast here, but I dont know. I could really use some advice here! This is my first Jelsa fic and I'm really excited about it. Hopefully you see more soon! Thanks for everything guys! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Nipping At Your Nose

** Hey guys! So I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope it's worth it! Thank you for your support so far!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Elsa woke up in a strangely good mood. She got out of bed and made herself an extra sparkly dress to wear. Her hair was a mess of tangles and curls but she managed to tame it enough to throw into her normal messy french braid. (Of course she snuck a few snowflakes in there for her own pure amusement.) Something good was going to happen today, she could feel it. There was a knock on her door which snapped her out of her own thoughts.<p>

"Queen Elsa?" She heard the familiar voice of one of the maids say. "Are you awake?"

"Yes! Just a minute!" She finished getting ready and opened the door. "Thank you."

"Of course my Lady." The brunette curtsied and turned away. Elsa walked down the halls to the dining room where her sister Anna and her fiance,Kristoff were sitting and eating their breakfast. She grabbed herself a plate and began eating quietly, thinking about the work she still had to get done.

"Oh! Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "I almost forgot! This was at the gates for you!" A small blue envelope was placed in the queen's hands with a beautifully written 'Elsa' on the front.

"Who is it from?" The redhead asked impatiently. Elsa just ignored her as she opened the delicate stationary. A small piece of paper sat inside.

She almost dropped it as she read the note. Three words. Three words she thought she would never hear.

"You're not alone."

This scared her. And excited her. she held the cool paper in her hands and stared at in in shock.

"Elsa?"

She could barely hear the concerned voice of her sister in the back ground. "You're not alone." Cold paper. Wait this paper can't be made out of ice could it? No. It was just sitting outside all night. Relax Elsa. Relax.

You'll always be alone.

"Elsa!"

The blonde snapped out of her trance and turned to the two worried faces staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute."

Without warning she ran outside the dining hall, through the castle doors, and out the gates towards the big lake that sat behind the castle.

"I'll always be alone."

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Elsa ran out the castle in a fit of tears. He followed her to the lake and felt a cool breeze follow them. As she collapsed under a tree and small flurry followed her, freezing the tips of the branches and flowers around her.<p>

He never wanted to upset her, just give her some comfort knowing someone else understood what it's like. He wanted to show her that snow and ice can be fun!

Fun. That was it! He would bring back the fun in her life!

With a new found excitement, he walked onto the lake and felt ice form beneath him. This was going to work, he just knew it.

The young woman's head shot up as she watched the ice freeze in front of her. He knew she would start worrying soon so he had to act and make it obvious it wasn't her. He brought in a breeze bringing some of the summer flowers along with it, creating a wonderful show of colors and snow. The snow came down in thick flakes, dancing before they hit the ice.

Her face no longer looked scared, more curious. The bright blue eyes he loved so much seemed to shine a little brighter, and the tears had disappeared. It was working.

He created a rose made of ice and held it in his hands, walking up to her. Elsa watched as the rose grew closer. He handed it to her. She smelled of chocolate which made him giggle to himself. Her hands went through his as she grabbed the rose for herself and held it close.

"Please believe in me." He whispered and did something he thought he would never have the courage to do.

He simply kissed the tip of her nose.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as a beautiful rose made of snow and ice floated towards her. She felt comfort in the sight and without thinking she grabbed it and held it close with both hands, closing her eyes and just simply enjoying the feeling of it all. She was scared yes, but excited, and curious, but mostly, she was happy. This was fun!<p>

Suddenly something very cold touched the tip of her nose and she scrunched it up in response. She giggled at the old saying her mom used to say to her sister and her when they would play in the snow.

"Bundle up! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" She giggled once more and then suddenly stopped. The note. The lake. The snow. The heart. The rose. Jack frost.

"Jack Frost!" She exclaimed and her eyes snapped open.

There standing in front of her was a boy in a blue jacket and brown pants. He wore nothing on his feet and his hair was as white as the snow. But she couldn't take her sight off his deep blue-grey eyes. He was gorgeous. He was real. And he was staring right at her.

"You can see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! So things are finally happening! I seriously hope you guys liked it! Please please please! Let me know what you think so I can improve! I honestly love this couple and I love writing about them! Thank you gus again and I can't wait to show you what I have in store for them!y<strong>


End file.
